Rise the Vampire Slayer
by ExtraSaber
Summary: A vampire outbreak occurs in Inaba, leaving terror and destruction in its wake. The situation seems hopeless for the gradually dwindling humanity until an unlikely warrior steps up, promising to tip the scales in their favour. Rating may go up.
1. Lights Out

Just a few notes before we begin.

My memory of P4, the game, is just a tad vague. I haven't played through it in the longest time, so I may get some facts wrong. If you spot any glaring errors, please do notify me.

In addition, the timeline of the story has been the regular P4 up to this point. However, you should expect some rather 'out-there' things to happen.

Also, this story **will contain spoilers for Persona 4**. Read at your own caution.

Lastly last, please do enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts and/or criticisms, that's what the review feature is for~

* * *

A stray foot crunched against delicate, flaky snow, the shoe's heel snapping branches in its wake.

A young girl's petite figure could be seen, her beautifully red hair flowing in the wind, contrasting the pitch-black night sky.

She ran.

She ran.

Trapped inside this cold wasteland, she ran. With only broken tree stumps passing as shelter, she was running out of time.

"No… get away from me!"

A terrified, high-pitched voice echoes across the cold woods.

They were coming to get her. And god only knows what they would do once they caught up. She didn't even want to know.

All she wanted to do was run, run far away.

Until…

"Eek!" The girl fell down, a rogue tree root tripping her. "Ow…"

She whimpered, rubbing the sore spot that had appeared on her knee.

The rustling of leaves startled the girl.

Her heart was beating fast and erratically.

What was going to happen to her?

Would she live to see the light of day?

Would she see her love once more?

All of these thoughts went through her head as she anxiously awaited what was to come.

A tear escaped her eye as a sharp claw crawled up her back.

"No…"

Cutting deeper…

"No…!"

Cutting deeper…!

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

_Directed by Surplus Wissen_

'_Quench my thirst with BLOOD as the bodies rain DAAAAAAAOOOOOWWWWNNNN'_

"Well, that was, er…"

"It was certainly…"

"Yeah, it totally was, huh?"

"That was probably the single worst thing I have ever seen."

Everyone stared at Kanji.

"…well, it was!"

Lack of money forces people to do some pretty unpleasant things. Rise Kujikawa, Inaba's local pop idol, was no stranger to that.

Taking a role in a zero-budget horror film was probably on the list of most unpleasant, something Rise had now discovered.

But hey, at least it was the lead role.

_Night of the Zombie Spiders_, a low-budget independent horror film, just had its big premiere. Actually, calling it "big" would be a lie, as there were only about twelve people present, in addition to the Investigation Team crowd. To emphasize the non-bigness of it all, they were still clad in their regular summer clothes. Regardless, Rise had invited her friends to said premiere. Having just seen herself get mauled by zombie spiders on the big screen, she wasn't really sure how to react.

Her friends were pretty much summing it up, though.

"I thought you were pretty good in it, all things considered." Yu said to her, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

"Really? You didn't think it was terribly acted and even more terribly written?" Rise sighed, still appreciating Yu's sorta-compliment.

"I never said it wasn't. It would have been completely worthless if you weren't in it."

"Yeah, Risette was its saving grace!" Yosuke chimed in from the seat row just below Yu and Rise's. "That scene where she was covered in zombie spiders… _dayum_."

"I know, right? There was also that scene where the zombie spider queen had her trapped in the web and forced her to watch the spiders eat her family! Rise's face was very… _expressive_." Chie said in between slurps of soda.

"Pfffft, expressive…" One of the harsher criticisms of the evening came from Yukiko, sitting next to Chie. Incidentally, she had laughed heartily damn near the entire movie.

"Houff abouff dat fwuimfuit feen fhuer hur bikinee ftop diffolves finto fpiduffs?" Kanji said with his mouth full of popcorn, before eventually swallowing. "That was really weird."

"Ooh, so this was one of those movie things I've heard so much about. It was really terrible!" Teddie said, cheerfully devouring a chocolate bar. "I mean, _beary_ un_bearable_!"

"Guys… you're not helping." Rise buried her face in her hands, giggling softly.

"Well, we had fun, you looked great on-screen _and_ off, I'd say these 90 minutes were well spent." Yu winked at Rise, who blushed at the flattering flatterer's flattering.

"Aw, jeez, Senpai. You're just saying that." Rise playfully punched Yu's arm, who laughed in return.

"Ow~, that hurt."

"No, it didn't you liarrrrr~"

The group had long since left the movie theatre and were halfway to Junes, where Yosuke had promised to throw a modest premiere party.

"Jeez, those two are still going?" Chie, still sipping on her drink. "It's been like this for, what, two weeks?"

"Three, but who's counting?" Yosuke said, stretching his arms. "I think they should just get it on already."

* * *

_August 14, 2011, Junes Food Court_

_The case had been all but closed, or so we thought. Mitsuo Kubo had been apprehended by the police after having escaped into the TV world. We had gone in there and got him out, after which the police took over. Rise had been shooting a movie before she moved to Inaba, said movie only now getting a public release. Yosuke had reserved the Junes food court for the team, since there was much to celebrate._

_Again, so we thought._

"Guysie guys, I totally got us a movie!" Yosuke, standing up on one of the tables, triumphantly held up a DVD case. The generally uninterested group was mostly focusing on inhaling hastily put-together sandwiches and cheap discount soda.

"Uh, Scooby people… movie! We can watch it on our new HD projector thing!" Yosuke tried to catch their attention with that last part, to which Rise sighed.

"I'll bite. What movie is it, senpai?" Vaguely bored, yet still content, Rise took another sip of her rather mediocre drink.

"It's a _scary_ movie." A mischievous smirk crossed Yosuke's face as he brought the DVD closer to Rise's face. _Eventide Tales: Darkening_, it said.

Rise smiled awkwardly. "I've had more than enough of those for the day. Nay, the year."

"It's about vampireeeees~"

"I've had more than enough of those, too." Rise sighed.

"Huh? There weren't any vampires in the movie we just watched." Chie had stopped stuffing her face long enough to say that.

"Er, it's… never mind." Rise shrugged. "_Eventide_, it is."

The resulting movie turned out to be less of a horror film and more of a vaguely vampire-focused chick flick melodrama. More so than getting scared senseless, the group had a good time snarking the terrible plot and wooden acting.

Still, Yosuke seemed to enjoy it on some level.

_I can see you in the dark, I see you hi-hi-hiding away_

The movie had ended, leaving the team to resort to music in order to lift their spirits. This particular song was a pretty energetic, foreign electropop number. No one really understood the lyrics, but they could all appreciate some good funkiness.

_I can feel you in the darkness, and all the little games you play_

The music turned up to reasonable levels, as to not disturb the neighbours, echoing through the dimly-lit food court created a pretty dingy atmosphere. It fit the vaguely depressing party rather well.

"No offense to Yosuke-senpai, but this party kinda really blows." Kanji, having long since emptied the group's reserves of discount cola, had resorted to idle chatter with Yu. Over by the speakers, Teddie and Chie were awkwardly dancing to the music, Yukiko having a hearty laugh over it.

_I can read your dirty mind…_

"Kanji, I'm standing right next to you." Yosuke sighed heavily as he finished from his glass. "Some nerve, right, Yu?"

Yu hadn't heard a word of what either of his two friends were saying, instead focusing intently on the figure of a girl in the distance. Sitting alone at a table at the food court's very edge, Rise had an uncharacteristically uneasy expression on her face.

Yu glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight. In only 15 minutes, even.

"Uh, Yu? You there, partner?"

"Senpai, are you even listening to me?"

Yu shook his head, sighing. "Uh, sorry. I'm a bit…"

Yosuke and Kanji looked wide-eyed at Yu, who left his sentence unfinished as he walked away from the two.

"'Sup with _him_?"

"Not a clue."

As he approached the very darkest corner of the food court, Yu sat himself down next to Rise, who was gazing at the night sky.

It was a particularly clear night, the bright moon complimenting the seemingly countless stars. It was a beautiful visage, but Rise didn't seem very happy about it. Her eyes seemed unfocused and clouded, yet filled with anxiety. It was as if she was waiting for the moon to fall down.

"You okay?"

Rise, startled, turned her head to face Yu. "Huh? O-oh, Senpai…" Smiling awkwardly, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted."

"Oh? Something on your mind?" Yu's grey eyes had a strangely soothing effect on Rise, coupled with him seeming genuinely concerned.

"Um, it's nothing. Thanks, though." Rise rubbed the back of her head, now looking down at the table. "I know I've seemed kind of off lately, but it's just—"

"Oh, myyyyyy. There was a _party_ going on here and _no one_ thought to invite _meeeee_?"

* * *

An obnoxious voice sounded across the food court. It appeared to come from an older woman, and it sounded just a touch too familiar to the group.

There stood Ms. Kashiwagi, the second-years' homeroom teacher. Clad in a _wildly_ inappropriate red party dress, she was clearly looking to prey on the strapping young lads of the Investigation Team. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, instead focusing their attention on the party crasher. Her heavily made-up face glowed eerily in the moonlight.

"That's…" Rise gasped, her heart beating faster.

"Aw, crap. Here comes Lady of Creepsville to ruin everything." Yosuke groaned, moving himself closer to Kanji. "How did she know we were hanging out here, anyway?"

Kashiwagi grabbed an empty glass and shuffled over to Kanji in sync with the music playing. Yosuke stepped away from his friend, as if to say 'you're on your own, dude'.

_I know you when you can't lie, no baby, you can't lie, you run but you can't hide_

"Hey, big boy. How about you ditch these skanky little whores and get with a _real_ woman?" Kashiwagi winked at Kanji, who recoiled in horror.

"Uh… thanks, I guess, but n-no thanks…" Kanji scratched his neck, prompting a giggle from the older woman.

"Aw, what's wrong? How about just one, little dance? Don't tell me you're scared of the big, bad, _vamp_." She inched her way closer to Kanji with each syllable she spoke, making the blond more and more nervous. A romantic night with Kashiwagi was the stuff of nightmares.

In the distance, he could hear the electropop song building up to its chorus.

_I see you when you're pulling the wool over my eyes_

Kashiwagi and Kanji were now mere inches apart, separated only by their lips. Kanji's wandering eyes met with the woman's unbreaking stare.

It was a look Kanji knew very well.

One of bloodlust.

_The wool over my eyes…_

Rise stood up from her seat, an act that went unnoticed by the dumbstruck Yu.

"Is Kanji about to score… with _that_?" Teddie whispered to Chie.

"Ssssh, quiet, Teddie. Also, ew." Chie whispered back, softly hitting Teddie's arm.

Kashiwagi brought her face closer to Kanji's, who was desperately trying to push her away from him.

But for some reason, she wouldn't budge. She had both of his muscular arms in a death grip. She parted her lips, as if to pull him in for a kiss, until…

_Lights Out!_

* * *

A bloodcurdling scream came from Kanji, drowning out the thumping techno beat.

Kashiwagi had bitten down on his meaty neck, moaning softly as she proceeded to drain him of his blood.

"Kanji!" Yosuke yelled out as he rushed to push Kashiwagi away from him. He was soon joined by an equally panicked Yu.

Kashiwagi groaned out in pain as she hit the concrete floor. Kanji had slumped down to the very same ground, the whole group having formed a circle around him.

"Oh, my god! Kanji, y-you're bleeding!" Chie covered her mouth with one hand, tugging at Yukiko's sweater with the other. "Y-Y-Yukiko, do something!"

"Ah—! Um, we need to stop the bleeding. Kanji-kun, are you okay?" Yukiko knelt down to face Kanji, who was holding his bleeding neck, breathing very heavily.

Yu frantically looked around himself. Everyone was present and accounted for. Chie and Yukiko were tending to Kanji's wound the best they could, Yosuke was seething with rage, Teddie was standing behind Yukiko, covering his eyes, and Rise… Rise was nowhere to be found.

"You crazy bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Yosuke turned to face Kashiwagi, who was slowly getting up, an annoyed smirk on her face.

Her face.

Nobody could really call Kashiwagi attractive before, being an unpleasant woman of indeterminable age who smeared on the makeup far too heavily.

However, her regular visage could be called beautiful in comparison to how she looked now.

Her brow had sharpened considerably to an almost Neanderthal-esque degree. Her eyes glowed bright yellow. She wiped Kanji's blood from her mouth, revealing very distinctive fangs.

"Wh… wh…"

"A vampire, dear. I think that's what you're trying to say." Kashiwagi rose up, taking a few steps back. "What do you think of my new look? I'd say I look hotter than ever."

Yukiko had covered up Kanji's neck with her scarf in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The bite marks Kashiwagi had left behind were certainly vampire-ish.

"We'll need to sterilize it, or it may get infected—"

Kashiwagi sneered. "Little Amagi. You think you're so clever and considerate to everyone." She shrugged, stepping closer to the group. "You're just a little whore, you know. You act all coy and innocent when I _know_ you're totally hungry for some—"

That sentence would remain unfinished, as Kashiwagi was too busy to get kicked in the back of her head to speak.

"You vampires and your gloating. It never stops."

Just before Kashiwagi could fall over, she was violently pulled away from the group and towards the table areas by her assailant.

"_You_—!" Kashiwagi growled as she crashed into one of the tables.

"Yeah, _me_." Rise sighed, and it was a sigh of victory and satisfaction. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that, sensei."

There she was, Rise Kujikawa. Standing before the grounded Kashiwagi, she triumphantly held up a wooden stake. "Seems like I was just in time, huh? Sorry, guys." Rise turned her head to smile at the mostly speechless group.

"Rise-chan, what are you…?" Chie was the first to disrupt the silence, to which Rise replied with an apologetic smile.

"I haven't been totally honest with you guys. Not about everything, at least." Rise turned to face Kashiwagi once more, who had gotten up from the now-broken table.

"This is a matter between _grown-ups_, Miss Kujikawa." Kashiwagi grumbled at Rise. "This stuff isn't for little sluts like you!"

"You're one to talk, trying to suck off a high schooler." Rise grinned smugly at the elder vampire.

"Snnnnrk!" Yukiko held her mouth to suppress laughter. "I'm so sorry, Kanji-kun, but pfffffffffft…"

Kanji was just coming to. Fortunately, Kashiwagi hadn't drained him of that much blood.

"That's it. I will **kill you dead!**" Kashiwagi lunged at Rise, who leapt gracefully up in the air. The landing was harsh, but for Kashiwagi, since her face was the one who ended slammed into concrete.

Rise turned Kashiwagi over, her yellow eyes full of rage and other unpleasant emotions.

"You bitch…!"

"Yeah, yeah." With that, Rise plunged down her wooden stake into Kashiwagi's chest. Seconds later, nothing remained of the lecherous lady teacher but dust. "They all say that."

Rise briskly stood up from the dust pile, tossing the stake behind herself.

Staring at her with wide eyes was the rest of the Investigation Team, Kanji included.

She looked at the dust pile, over to her stake, over to the group.

"O-oh. Um. I-I can explain this."

* * *

**Rise the Vampire Slayer**

**Episode 1  
"Lights Out"**


	2. Conflagration

**Note:** In regards to a certain character's gender, I refer to said character with pronouns that fit the protagonist's (that's Rise) knowledge.

Sorry that this chapter took so long. Planning it out took a while. Also, I would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing.

* * *

"You're… a vampire slayer."

"That about sums it up."

The food court had turned completely silent, improved lighting somewhat making up for that. It was past midnight, and the group was still reeling from the unexpected assault. The summer night was a hot one, smack dab in the middle of vacation. The cicadas could be heard going wild all around the town.

Yukiko was cleaning up the dust Kashiwagi left behind, softly giggling to herself. "'You're one to talk, trying to suck off a high schooler'… pfffft, Rise-chan, that's so lame…"

Chie and Yosuke had taken Kanji to the nearest hospital, since he had lost a fair bit of blood. Under the cover of an attack by an unknown animal, of course, as they couldn't exactly tell the doctors he had been bitten by a vampire.

"What about Kanji? He got bitten, right? Won't he, uh, turn?"

"No, it doesn't really work that way. See, for a vampire to turn someone, they must both drink of each other's blood. Kinda gross, huh?"

Yu, who was questioning Rise on the intricacies of vampire slaying, had gotten a text from Yosuke a few minutes earlier. They had gotten Kanji to the hospital in time, and Yukiko's swift response to his bleeding had ensured that he hadn't lost too much blood. He would be able to go home in about a day or two, though the shock of the attack _had_ taken its toll.

"Oh, I'm so glad Kanji-kun's okay. I was really worried." Yukiko smiled as she scooped up the last of Kashiwagi's ashes.

"You can go on home if you want, Yukiko. Thanks for your help." Yu returned Yukiko's smile, to which she nodded.

"Alright, then. I'll see you later, Narukami-kun. You too, Rise-chan."

With that, Yukiko walked off until she could no longer be seen. Her raven hair shone brilliantly in the moonlight as it bounced slightly with each step she took.

Teddie had returned to the TV World for the night, in hopes of finding any connections between the Shadows and the sudden vampire attack.

"You be careful, Teddie." Yosuke had said to the bear just before he left with Kanji.

"You can count on me, Yosuke!"

With everyone else gone, Yu and Rise were the only ones still at the Junes food court, the Investigation Team's special headquarters.

"So, Yu-senpai, is there anything else you want to know about my, er, slaying?" Rise rested her head upon her hands, smiling slightly at Yu.

"How long have you been doing it?"

Rise paused for a bit, as if to count in her head.

"Well, my grandma was actually really into the whole vampire scene. She taught me all about how to slay them, their weaknesses, and stuff like that. I've been taking some martial arts classes on the side, just to be prepared. To be honest, Kashiwagi was only my second slay." Rise took a sip of her drink, a Diet Dr. Salt Neo. "Back when I was in middle school, a stray vamp jumped me on my way home back from a small gig, but I improvised a stake and managed to dust it. I felt really proud of myself back then." Rise giggled softly.

Yu was ever so slightly mad at her for keeping this secret, but her laugh eased his feelings. Even so, he had to ask.

"So, um, why haven't you told any of us? About being a slayer, I mean."

Rise paused again. "It just never seemed relevant to bring up, is all. Sorry."

Yu couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "That's fine, really. As long as you're alright."

The two would then switch over to more pleasant conversational topics as the hot summer night went by. This switch prompted the spy that had been keeping tabs on their conversation up to then to finish jotting down the details and exit the scene.

A lone, dark blue-haired character had been wandering around town all night, attempting to gather his thoughts. Having heard the ruckus from the vampire attack, one Naoto Shirogane had snuck into the Junes food court, lured in by the sounds of conflict.

Not much had been going on in the androgynous young man's life since Mitsuo Kubo was arrested. As far as Inaba's police force was concerned, the case was closed.

However, he still had his doubts. Was Mitsuo truly the culprit in the Inaba murders? He supposed it didn't really matter, since the police had pretty much let him go by now. His 'services were no longer required', as they said.

"Vampires… so Miss Kujikawa slays vampires…?" Naoto closed his little notebook and smiled to himself. "Ms. Noriko Kashiwagi disappeared right before my eyes when Miss Kujikawa stabbed her with a sharp instrument of wood… a stake through the heart."

Naoto, halfway down the street from Junes, took one last look at the establishment. He sighed to himself, a curious look of amusement on his face.

"It never stops with this town."

* * *

**Rise the Vampire Slayer**

**Episode 2  
"Conflagration"**

* * *

Having abandoned the Investigation Team's special headquarters for the night, Yu had offered to walk Rise home, an offer she gladly accepted.

"I can take care of myself, Senpai, but I won't pass up an extra ten minutes alone with you," she had said, cheerfully grabbing a hold of Yu's hand.

To the casual onlooker, they would appear to be just another young couple in the relationship's early stages. However, they furthest they had ever gotten was some rather embarrassingly sugary flirting.

"Jeez, it's really late. Like, past 1. How long were we even talking?" Rise had caught a glimpse at the current time when checking a text she had received. Chie had requested her to explain absolutely everything there is to explain about her slaying of vampires, as well as suggesting sparring sessions.

Not being very thrilled at the prospect of Chie kicking her in the face, Rise chose to dance around that last part.

The dark, empty streets of Inaba were completely silent, as if no one had ever been there. It created quite the eerie atmosphere for Yu, especially since he had just learned of the existence of vampires only about an hour earlier.

Despite Rise's best efforts, they eventually reached her house in silence before long.

"Well, um, this is my stop, heh." Rise smiled nervously. "O-oh, Senpai, I have something for you…"

She reached into the rather innocuous-looking purse she had been holding and took out…

"A… stake?" Demonstrating his talent for speech, Yu finally spoke up.

"Yep. And a bottle of holy water. It burns vampires, so just spray some of that on them if you don't feel up to punching them out." Rise handed the tools of destruction over to Yu, who hesitantly accepted.

"That's alright, I guess, but why do you think I…?"

"Well, y'see, there's already been _one_ surprise vampire attack. Maybe it's best we both be prepared for the next one." Rise turned away from her upperclassman, walking towards her home's front door. "Good night, Senpai."

"Rise, wait." Yu's voice stopped Rise in her tracks. She turned to see him smiling apologetically. "Thanks."

Rise couldn't help but copy that same smile.

"What for?"

* * *

_August 15, 2011, Amagi Inn_

_Testing, testing… ha. I'm not really good with computers, so forgive me if I make any mistakes. Today Rise-chan called all of us up to Kanji-kun's hospital room, where she explained the whole story, as well as tell us some more stuff about the whole vampire deal. I can't believe she learned all about the vampire slaying thing from her grandma! I always thought she was just a regular tofu vendor lady. Anyway, Kanji-kun is feeling better. He certainly won't be turning into a vampire any time soon… I think. Teddie had nothing to report on his end, but he said he'd keep checking in regularly. At any rate, we all got stakes and holy water from Rise-chan, just in case. She said to call if any vampires were to attack, though._

_I went back to my family's inn afterwards. It was a busy day at Amagi Inn, like always. Though… not quite like always._

* * *

"Yukiko, can you get these to Room 42?"

"Ah, yes!"

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.

The resident of Amagi Inn's Room 42 had ordered a platter of some excessively expensive sushi, something not even Yukiko could afford. 'People _actually_ order this?' she thought, but shrugged. It didn't really matter to her.

'Room 42 is… ah, here. Occupied by a Mr… Korumi Meibii? That's a _really_ odd name. Er, don't be so judgmental, Yukiko!'

About a million thoughts running through her head, many of which were about vampires, as she hesitated to knock softly on Mr. Meibii's slider door.

"Korumi Meibii… snnrk…!" Yukiko whispered to herself, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yukiko, what are you doing?" Sakaya, one of the maids, was just passing by. "Mr. Meibii doesn't like to be kept waiting—"

Desperately fighting to keep her laughter contained, Yukiko eventually regained her composure and air of professionalism.

"Sorry, Sakaya-san. I got kind of lost in thought." Yukiko smiled awkwardly at the maid, who sighed.

"It can't be helped. They want you downstairs, anyway, so I'll just take the… order to Mr. Meibii."

"Oh, thank you." Yukiko handed the infamous sushi platter over to Sakaya and headed downstairs.

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.

Yukiko could faintly hear the maid go over to Meibii's room. Come to think of it, she had never met him in person. According to other staff, he'd lock himself in his room all day, rarely if ever coming out.

'Maybe he's a vampire,' thought Yukiko. 'On second thought, that's _way_ too convenient.'

"Yukiko, we need you over in the kitchen." A voice sounded from said kitchen.

"Right, coming!"

* * *

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.

"Mr. Meibii? I have your order of our 'Ultra Deluxe' sushi platter here." Stepping into a pitch-black room, Sakaya the maid faced the elusive Mr. Meibii.

"Ah. Thank you. You can just… leave it right there." Concealed by shadows, his outline could only faintly be made out.

The room lacked even a single source of light, natural or otherwise. Sakaya slowly walked towards the faint figure of Meibii.

"There you go. This is going on your tab here, yes?"

"Yes. That's right. My tab here. Put it on there. The tab."

Meibii's voice seemed cold and detached. The few maids who had spoken to him directly were quite unnerved by him, they had said. However, he was a loyal customer who seemed to have endless reserves of money, so they put up with that.

"Alright. We appreciate your continued support, Mr. Meibii."

As Sakaya placed the platter of sushi upon Meibii's table, she found her wrist caught in a death grip, emitting a small yelp.

"M-Mr. Meibii…?" Sakaya's voice grew shakier with each syllable she spoke.

"Quiet."

His grip on Sakaya's wrist grew tighter and tighter.

"Mr. Meibii… you're hurting me…"

"**Quiet.**"

Meibii's voice was unrelentingly cold, almost mechanical. His piercing stare seemed to dig right into Sakaya's very core.

"I-I'll scream…!"

"No, you won't."

Sakaya's expression grew darker. A high-pitched scream sounded all throughout the Amagi Inn, albeit one coming from downstairs. A startled Sakaya yanked back her wrist, knocking over the sushi platter.

* * *

"Mo… ther…?"

Drops of red fell down to the white kitchen floor. A crowd of maids, servants, and guests alike had amassed around the scene.

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.

In front of a staggered Yukiko was her mother, who had just stopped her hauntingly piercing screams.

Holding her behind was her father, his teeth sunk into her neck, leaving droplets of blood about.

Yukiko took another startled gasp as her father dropped his wife down to the floor, wiping her blood from his mouth.

"Rather derisory. I expected more from you, dear."

Violently shaking and unable to produce any words, Yukiko could do nothing but stare at her father. His voice sounded so cold, impersonal.

He smiled at his daughter, baring his very distinctive fangs.

"You won't let me down, will you, my Yukiko?"

Yukiko's eyes wandered across the room.

The white floor.

The white walls.

The ceiling.

The lights.

The red blood.

Red.

Her mother.

Lying on the ground.

Her neck still bleeding.

Red all over.

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.

The stark red blood oozing from her mother contrasted the white floor, but complimented the floral crimson kimono the woman wore. Her long, black hair was neatly tied into a bun, slightly dishevelled due to the conflict that had just taken place.

A sharp, piercing sound snapped Yukiko back to her senses.

Her father knelt down to his grounded, now motionless wife. He brought his wrist up to her mouth, having just slashed it.

"There, dear. Drink up, for we have work to do."

His face was disfigured, his brow grown bumpy and sharp. His eyes glowed a piercing yellow as he shot Yukiko another unpleasant grin.

Yukiko looked away and around the room. She was surrounded by inn staff and guests, who had done nothing to stop the event unravelling before their eyes.

In fact, they seemed to be amused by it.

"Everyone… why are you…" Yukiko's voice was cracking. She was surrounded, the things precious to her vanishing one by one.

"Oh, so she can speak." Yukiko's father spat out. "I was beginning to worry I wouldn't be able to hear you scream when I suck you dry."

Rising up along with his now-awake wife, her father chuckled. Yukiko's mother moaned softly, coming to her senses once more.

Yukiko took a deep breath as her mother's face began to deform itself. She smiled at her daughter.

She was next.

It was a busy day at Amagi Inn.


End file.
